


Golden serpent

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Why are we listening to this SNAKE, hostage, i dunno what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: S/o is a loyal servant of Shao Kahn, specificily a spy. She’s has recently started to suspect treachery from the emperors sorcerer, Shang Tsung. Determined to give proof to her claim, she attends the Mortal Kombat tournament, but things go oh so very wrong once Shang Tsung catches onto her little scheme.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Golden serpent

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

S/o stood against the gold laced wooden pillar behinde her, the fresh smell of blood was in the air. Screams and grunts of pain sounded from the arena in front of her as the Kombatants fought to the death.

It was amusing to think about, When they had first stepped onto this island, their eyes were full of confidence and arrogance. Yet as they stared into eachothers eyes, they saw death, and they had turned into animals, desperate to survive.

The woman found the situation ironic yet sad, the man sitting in the throne in beside her however… Shang Tsung, the sorcerer, was grinning from ear to ear, a sick thrill filled his eyes as he watched the fighters be reduced to their primal states to survive.

Taking a sip of fine wine, the sorcerer watched as the female fighter let out a pitiful wail, the male fighter took hold of her jaw and ripped. A squishy slushing sound was heard as the woman stood there, bloody tongue hanging out, before collapsing. “Fatality.”

“I must say S/o, I didn’t take you for the type to attend this sort of… event.” The snake turned to face her, his wine glass tilting as he spoke, “you always seemed like the squeamish sort, no offense.”

She huffed, turning the other direction, “I take no joy in your sick, primitive hobby, snake.” S/o crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact with the arena where the woman’s body was being discarded. “I am here to be sure nothing goes wrong. I am under the emperors orders. You should be thanking me, Shang Tsung, if something DOES go wrong, you won’t be alone when the emperor executes you.”

His brows raised in unamused mannor, “how thoughtful.”

Suddenly, s/o eyes caught a figure in the stands. A tall, well built hooded man. He wasn’t cheering or chatting like the others, he simply sat there. Alone. The spy frowned before pushing herself off the piller and started to walk off of the thrones platform. Shang Tsung watched her as she left but said nothing.

The truth of s/o’s little visit had nothing to do with an order from the Kahn. In fact, he had no knowledge of her being here, so if somthing DID go wrong, she could very easily slip away. The real reason she had sailed to the gods forsaken island was because she noticed suspicious behavior from Shao Kahn’s pet snake.

There was no real evidence of betrayal, yet there were these little things that piled up. How many times had she caught him whispering to strangers? How many times had he slipped into the Kahn’s presence, unnoticed, just in time to interrupt her reports? How many times had she returned to her quarters and found it had been rummaged through.

Of course, she had told Shao Kahn about that little detail, but the man only laughed in her face, saying that she was the most disorganized person in the palace and that her room always looked like hell. Which was true. But she knew the difference between her mess and sombody else’s, she at least had a system.

Then there were the other things, the scheming looks Quan chi and Shang Tsung had in eachothers presence. The way the sorcerer watched s/o while she worked, always dropping in and questioning her in such a way you would think he was flirting. Those mocking looks he gave her while she attempted to solve problems that seemed to just pop up, distracting her from her work.

The hooded man in the stands saw her when she entered his row. She could see him grit his teeth in annoyance as he quickly got up and started to flee. This confirmed her suspicions, something was indeed going on at this tournament. She wasn’t a person who would be recognized, not here.

The only people who knew about her existence were the emperors inner circle, who most believed her to be a concubine, and the trash who ran the emperors poorer community’s, but even they had no clue of her real motives, only that she was trouble.

S/o darted after the man, both of them kept their paces casual as the hooded figure led her to a secluded location. Then, all hell broke loose. Weapons were out, blows were thrown rapidly, it was a blur that ended with the man pinned against the wall, a knife to his throat. S/o narrowed her eyes, “Kano. I should have guessed.”

Kano grinned, “come now darling. Surely we can come to some understanding?”

A growl escaped her throat as she slammed him into the wall, “tell me, what game is the sorcerer playing at?!”

A kind of thrill jolted through his eyes, “I can lead you to his operations, love. I can show you all that he is doing here.”

Narrowing her eyes, she bared her teeth, “you think me stupid Kano!? Why would I follow you anywhere?” She demanded.

“You don’t have to let go of me, keep your little razor at my neck if you must. But are you really going to walk away from a possible gold mine of an opportunity just because I’m the one showing it to ya?” The grin on his face screamed untrustworthy, but what choice did she have? She couldn’t kill Kano, he was a major pawn in the emperors game. She needed to find out what the snake was up to. The only option was to follow him.

She turned the man around, keeping the knife against his throat as they walked. His grin still as unsettling as ever.  
____

Groros dining hall was empty as it always was before the end of the tournament. Food was prepared and waiting on the large wooden tables, kept fresh by magic, as it waited for the tournament to end for today. The survivors would feast and tell their woes, the next day they would be pitted against eachother where the fact that they had just broke bread with their opponents the night before wouldn’t faze them as they ruthlessly tore the other apart.

Kano led her up the stairs, forbidden to guest, and down a hall. The further she went, the stronger the smell of blood became until finally they reached a large locked door. The stench was leaking out of it. The earthrealmer stuck his hand in his pocket, allowing it to re-emerged with a skeleton key. The door unlocked with a loud creak as it opened. S/o dropped her knife before falling to her knees.

She was going to be sick. “No, no, no.” Kano laughed as he watched her fall apart at the gore in front of her. So many people… maimed and murdered in every cruel way she could think of. The blood, fuck, the blood it was seeping out of the goddamn walls!  
She had one instinct, run. S/o tripped over her legs as she got up, backing away, unable to take her eyes off the carnage. She gasped as her back met with somthing hard. She turned to see the snake himself grinning behinde her. S/o tried to dart away only to have her wrist captured and held against him.

Clawed gauntlets dug into her flesh as she struggled. “Unhand me!” She fought against him desperately, “Shao Kahn will hear of this! He will know what your doing here!”

An icy chuckle made her freeze, “oh my sweet s/o, who do you think ordered me to do these things?” Kano tossed her knife between his hands and laughed.

“And take a nice little guess on who snitched on all of them to make them end up here!” Kano cackled, circling her. S/o felt tears well up in her eyes as she screamed and kicked against the sorcerer who was now leading her into the room.

“You’re lying! Our emperor is good! He would never order such needless carnage!” She yelled as Shang Tsung pinned her against a wall. The scent of gore flooded into her, making her eyes water even more.

“Such innocence, just like kitana.” He placed a claw on her cheek, wiping away a tear. He turned to the vile man in the room, “inform the emperor that his spy has been taken care of.” Kano laughed at s/o’s horrified expression before exiting the room.  
“No…” s/o whimpered weakly, legs trembling under her. Shang Tsung stared down at her with a look of pity.

“You know, I really did try to save you.” S/o looked up, confused. “I threw you off my scent numerous times, but you never gave up. No matter who I sent or what I did, you just refused to quit.

“What are you talking about?” S/o asked weakly. Shang Tsung gently lifted her up, leading her to an empty wall before pressing on a series of bricks. The wall opened up to reveal a passage way. Grabbing her hand, he led her through it as he spoke.

“Shao Kahn was growing tired of you unveiling his less then… moral methods, covering it up was even more taxing on his mood. He told me that if you were to ever discover his true likelihood, to kill you immediately.” The woman flinched in his grip. “I knew it was only a mater of time before you saw past the charade and caused problems. So I did my best to buy you time, sending men to take your research from your room, distracting you and such.”

“I knew my actions and the emperors lack of belief would force you to take matters into your own hands. When you arrived this morning on my island, I knew that it was time.” The passageway suddenly ended. S/o felt as if she were literally at deaths door as the sorcerer repeated his actions from earlier until the bricks opened up. Inside she found a bedroom, it looked to be unoccupied. It was nothing too fancy, definitely better then her room, but nothing to make her bat an eye.

“You are a most useful asset s/o. But you are officially dead in the emperors eyes.” He explained, letting go of her and walking into the room, s/o followed, the bricks closing up behinde her. “So I offer you a choice. Stay here and serve me, I will provide you with everything you need and you will live.”

“Why would I work for a man who does that-“ she gestured to the brick wall, “to living people!?” She demanded.

“You’ve spent the entirety of your life serving under Shao Kahn, the man who conquered and enslave your realm. How many times do you sacrifice everything just to appease him?” The snake prodded, stepping forward. “Yet, this is your reward for all that devotion. Being imprisioned and tortured to death.”

S/o growled, “you know nothing about me or my motive, snake.”

Shang Tsung only offered her a sly smile before speaking, “of course you could go back in there,” he glanced towards the wall, “but let it be known that of you go in there, you will not be coming back out.” He offered out his hand to her, “so, what will it be?”  
____

Blood spattered in all directions as the woman finished her opponent. The crowed cheered and screamed at the gore like animals in a cage. Shang Tsung sipped on his wine, laying in a relaxed manner atop his throne.

Sliding his eyes over, he stared at the woman beside him. She wore an extravagant dress that highlighted every curve. A beautifully crafted iron mask covered her face, leaving only her seemingly emotionless eyes out in display.

Though nobody could see it, a jagged knife made of the finest steel was strapped onto her thigh. “Enjoying the show?”

“Earthrelam has lost once again. It seems lord Raiden will be bending the knee to Shao kahn after the next tournament.” She observed. “Unless a miracle happens. But I doubt that.”

The sorcerer smiled at the woman before turning back to the arena and taking another sip from his wine. Yes, s/o looked truly at home at his side.


End file.
